1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to an assembly for supporting a human body to provide therapeutic and relaxation benefits and, more particularly, to a back bender.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of exercise assemblies are known for supporting the back of the human body. For example, the U.S. Pat. Nos. to 4,927,139 to Taltre and 5,795,276 to Almeda disclose back benders which provide fixed curvatures. Such back benders occupy a burdensome amount of space. Although there are other body supporting assemblies, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,135 to Nieppola, which are foldable, they do not provide the requisite back bending curvature.